


Swan in a Cage

by Notacutie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Crime, Depression, Eating Disorder, F/F, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Panic Attack, Prison, Prison AU, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, bad relationships, dubcon, jasper is super abusive, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notacutie/pseuds/Notacutie
Summary: After her dealings with the infamous DeMayo family, Pearl Valentine finds herself in the most terrifying place she could imagine; prison. Having been abandoned by Rose, she must find her own way out of this mess, and fast.Tags will be updated as I update.
Relationships: Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Jasper & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Past Pearl/Rose Quartz
Comments: 30
Kudos: 87





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for violence, eating disorder and abuse. TW will be updated with the chapters. Please remember that this is not meant to be a 100% accurate portrayal of life in prison.

_If you loved me, you would do this for me._

Those words echoed in Pearl’s head as she ran, sweat and tears streaming down her face. Rose said everything would be fine. Rose said she would _never_ let anything happen to her.

_We’ll be able to live the life we’ve always wanted. Don’t you want that?_

Sirens blared as she ran down a narrow alleyway, swearing breathlessly as she clipped the wall and tumbled to the ground. Within seconds she felt an immense weight on her back as an officer dove on top of her, causing her to cry out in surprise and pain. She felt her eyes sting with tears as her arms were yanked behind her and handcuffs tightly clasped around her wrists.

~~~  
When Pearl awoke, she wasn’t terribly surprised to see that her pillow was (once again) soaked with tears, as it had been every morning since she was captured. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep and tears out of her eyes before standing and glancing around the room. It was small, with only a bed, a sink, and a toilet, but at least she was alone. She went to the sink to wash her face just as the guard that had been attending to her came to drop off a tray of food.

She smiled sadly at the guard and took the tray through the opening in the door.

“Thank you.”

“Are you actually going to eat it this time? You’re starting to hurt my feelings.”

Pearl smiled a little more at that and shrugged.

“I feel like I’m going to be sick if I do eat, so why bother?” She sat back down on her bed and began to push the eggs around with her fork, having no intention of eating them.

“Well, you should really eat something. You have a long bus ride ahead of you today.” The guard smiled at her and walked off with his cart to deliver the rest of the morning meals.

Pearl felt her eyes start to water (yet again) and she set the tray down on the bed. She knew that this day was coming, but felt like she could never be ready for it. Jail was absolutely nothing compared to what prison was going to be. There were _criminals_ there. _Real_ criminals. She almost laughed at the thought.

_I guess I’m a criminal too._

~~~

Pearl had been loaded onto her bus by noon, and had arrived at the state penitentiary by four. She was almost starting to get used to being checked into new places. Fingerprints, strip search, medical exam, and an interview, just like the jail. When she went to change into her new uniform, a simple dark navy shirt and pants, everything suddenly became real. As she undressed again, she bit her lip hard as not to let out the wail that attempted to fight its way out.

“Hurry up, Valentine. I’ve got places to be.” The new guard that stood in the corner was much harsher than the one at the jail. She was large and intimidating, her long platinum hair tied back in a ponytail and her caramel skin marked with vitiligo, with two distinctive marks across her face. Pearl frantically blinked the tears away and slipped into her new clothes, quickly folding her old ones and leaving them on the chair in the room.

“Let’s go.”

Pearl followed closely behind as she was led past the check-in area. She glanced longingly at the doors.

“Try it. I dare you. Last one that made a run for it ended up with a fractured skull.” The large woman flashed her a terrifying smile. Pearl quickly ducked her head and stared only at the floor until she was led into a very loud, large room with tables and chairs.

The guard took a deep breath before shouting, “HERNANDEZ!” Pearl looked around sheepishly. No one seemed to be listening. The guard roughly grabbed her wrist and walked her around the tables, looking for someone. Pearl felt her cheeks burn as questioning eyes fell upon her, and she desperately tried to melt into the ground.

“What the fuck are you doing?!”

Pearl looked up just briefly enough to see what the guard was so upset about. One of the women had another in her lap, and they were feverishly making out. One had long, light hair with darker skin, and the other was quite pale and blonde, with her face bright red. The guard let go of her for a second to forcibly pull the blonde up and out of the other girl’s lap by the back of her neck.

“What’s up, Jasper?”

“You will NOT use my first name. One more incident and it’s solitary. _Again._ ”

“Sure, whatever. Why don’t you just spank me instead?” She batted her eyelashes and Jasper rolled her eyes. “This is your new roommate.” She turned and walked out quickly, her hair swishing as she went.

“Jeez, Peri, are you okay?” The long-haired girl gently turned the small blonde around to examine her neck. “This is going to leave a mark. Stupid cunt isn’t even supposed to touch us.”

“I-I’m fine. She’s such a brute…” She wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip. The other girl was quick to comfort her in a tight hug.

“Why don’t you go lay down? I’ll come join you in a little bit, okay?” The blonde sniffled and nodded. One of the other girls took her hand and led her away, leaving Pearl staring at the much shorter woman. She could look at her much better now; warm toned skin with light brown hair that reached her butt, deep brown eyes, and a tacky butterfly tattoo on her wrist.

Pearl was frozen in place. She had no idea how to interact with _these people_. As those brown eyes fell on her, she was met with a mischievous grin. “Name’s Amy. Or Amethyst. I got too many sisters in here to call me by my last name, so you can call me anything _but_ Hernandez.”

Pearl nodded slowly but said nothing.

“So what’s your name, tutz?”

“I’m _not_ your tutz.” Her words were venom on her tongue, her face glowing with anger.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down. Pearl felt her face flush darker but held her ground, fists clenched by her sides.

“You sure are feisty for how hard you’re shaking. Hey, Sharky! Look at this one! Thinks she’s tough or somethin’.”

A much larger woman stood up and walked over, taking Pearl’s face in her hand and grinning. She looked a lot like Amethyst, but was probably three or four times her size. Sharp canines were on display as she grinned at her. Pearl froze in her place, eyes going wide.

“Is that so? You know I like ‘em feisty.”

It was only a few seconds before it all became too much, and Pearl fell to the floor, unconscious.

~~~

_“It’ll be easy. All you have to do is go into the office, say that you’re his wife, and take the money. Andy already took care of everything else. You just have to look the part.”_

_“You know this is crazy, right? What if they don’t buy it?”_

_“They will. No one is going to tell a grieving widow no. No one could possibly know that the documents were forged, or that his death wasn’t an accident. We can take the money and finally get away from all of this. Start new, with new names in a new place! Isn’t that so exciting?”_

_Rose had smiled softly at her, bundling her into her arms and kissing her forehead._

_“And Pearl?”_

_Pearl had looked up to her, blushing at the smile she was met with._

_“I love you.”_

Pearl woke with a start, taking in a sharp breath and laying in darkness for a moment before opening her eyes. Her brain was pounding against her skull as she tried to sit up.

“Please take it easy, miss Valentine. You had quite a spill. You’re in the clinic now.”

A small, friendly woman stood over her, her light brown hair in two tight buns on the sides of her head and her white coat embroidered with the name ‘Patricia Valora, DM’. Pearl was immediately drawn to her left eye and tried desperately not to stare at the pale blue iris and surrounding scars. She instead looked around to see a pristine clinic, with beds lining one wall and supplies lining the other. The clinic was empty, of which she was grateful.

“I… fell?”

“Yes. I can’t say I’m surprised, considering that your previous medical records state that you have a habit of refusing food.” She helped Pearl sit up all the way and smiled softly. “I have you on IV saline to rehydrate you, but you’re going to have to eat before you can leave.”

Pearl sighed and glanced at the thin plastic tubing attached to her arm. The doctor handed her a tray filled with food, and she poked at it.

“I’m afraid that that’s all the cafeteria had, but I tried to give you a little variety.”

She slouched a little in her bed and begrudgingly ate as little as possible, while still satisfying the doctor watching her. It ended up being half a sandwich, most of a cookie and a bite of fruit.

“Thank you for cooperating with me, miss Valentine. Let me remove your IV and you can go back to your cell block.” She went about doing just that, and after speaking into a walkie talkie, she helped Pearl to her feet. “Miss Lanuza will help you to your cell. It’s nearly time for lights out, so you’ll want to hurry.”

Within a few minutes, another girl appeared in the doorway. She had faded blue hair and sun kissed skin, with a very grumpy look on her face.

“Ah! Miss Lanuza. If you could help miss Valentine back to her cell, that would be very helpful.” The girl gave her a thumbs up and grabbed Pearl’s wrist, dragging her out the door.

Pearl yanked her hand away. “I can walk on my own. Just lead the way.”

The girl shot her a glare. “Whatever. Just hurry, before we get in trouble.”

She bit her lip and followed closely behind, feeling her ears burn. The girl led her to an open cell and spun around, wordlessly entering the cell next to it. She tentatively stepped inside, looking around for a moment. The cell had a desk and chair, and a bookcase on one side, with a bunk bed on the other side (in addition to the sink and toilet she was already used to).

On the desk sat her things. A folded night dress, an extra uniform, and some hygiene products all stacked neatly, with a small piece of paper stating her name on top. She took the night dress and stood as far in the corner as she could to change, facing the wall as she unhooked her bra and took off her pants.

“Nice ass.”

Pearl squealed and covered herself as quickly as she could, pulling the night dress over her head and whipping around. A predatory looking Amethyst sat on the top bunk, grinning down at her.

“How dare you!”

“Calm down, sweetheart. Don’t want to pass out again.” She twirled a lock of hair in her fingers and batted her eyelashes.

“I’ll have you know I only passed out because my blood sugar was low!” _Although the assault by that brute didn’t exactly help._

“Sure, tutz. It totally wasn’t because Sharky scared the shit out of you.” Pearl felt her face flush and got into her bed, feeling incredibly embarrassed and ashamed. She tucked the blankets up to her chin and curled up into a ball, facing the door and watching silently as Jasper counted each of them before locking their cell door, then continuing onto the next one.


	2. Laundry

After an incredibly fitful night of sleep, Pearl was not in the best mood. She was especially annoyed that just as she was drifting off again, the clanging of metal against metal dragged her back to consciousness. She groaned, rolling over and putting her pillow over her head and curling in on herself.

“Time to get up, inmates!” Jasper’s gravelly voice was met with groans and protests as her baton met the bars of the cells. Pearl heard cells being opened, and the soft noises of the women around her getting up and moving. She opted to curl into the tightest ball that she could and pretend to still be asleep.

“Valentine! Up!”

She felt herself being shaken softly and looked over to see her roommate, looking a little concerned.

“You’re going to want to get up, cutie. She’s not pretty when she’s pissed off. Besides, it’s time to eat.” Pearl sat up, quickly scrubbing the tears from her eyes with a sleeve before Amethyst could see them.

“Don’t call me that. I’m not hungry, anyways.” She stood and stretched, her joints cracking as she went. She brushed her hands through her short hair and grabbed her uniform, quickly leaving her cell to find the bathroom.

~~~  
It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Pearl when she found herself sitting alone in the cafeteria, with a lone cup of coffee and a single piece of toast in front of her. She stared down at the toast contemplatively and sighed a little. She knew that eating was inevitable, but it was always so hard for her. Now that Rose wasn’t around to make her eat something, or to make her laugh (only to pop something into her mouth when she opened it), it was harder to motivate herself to eat more than ever. She took a long sip of coffee and picked at a nail before she felt someone sit next to her, interrupting her thoughts.

She looked to her right to see the small blonde girl from yesterday, accompanied by the angry one that had escorted her to her cell the night before. The girl was much easier to see now, with a face full of freckles and large, round glasses over her bright green eyes.

“Hi! You’re new, right?”

_“_ Um… Yes. It’s… Peri, right?” _What on Earth could she want from me?_

“Yes! And this is Lapis. She hates everything.” The blue haired girl waved a little, her face completely deadpan. “I’m kind of new too. I know it can be really hard to make friends, so I was wondering if you might want to sit with us. We are neighbors, after all!”

Pearl’s face flushed a little, images of the compromising position she had seen this girl in flashing before her eyes. “That’s very kind of you. I think I’m okay for now, though.”

Lapis glared at her and grabbed Peri’s hand. “I told you she’s not worth it. Let’s go.”

Pearl felt her face grow dark red in embarrassment and she looked down.

“I’m only offering because I know how scary it can be when you’ve never been in before. I’m still scared, sometimes. If Lapis and Amy hadn’t been so nice to me, I would still be stuck in a corner somewhere.”

Pearl smiled softly and looked up at her. “Maybe later. I’ve got a lot on my mind right now. I really am grateful.”

Peri smiled and nodded, but Lapis still glared daggers. If looks could kill, she would be full of holes. Pearl took a brief mental note to do anything she could to stop pissing her off.

~~~

“Okay, girls! Welcome to your first day of laundry.”

A large, beaming guard stood before them, colorful dreads framing her smiling face. She was _huge_ , much taller than Pearl and with arms thicker than her own thighs.

“I know that most of you were reassigned here, but welcome to the real newbies too. If you don’t know- my name is Bellina Bailey.” She pointed proudly to her badge, which read _Officer Bailey_.

As Bellina went on to explain how the machines worked and what exactly they were supposed to do, Pearl’s mind began to wander. She gazed around the room at the other women that accompanied her and couldn’t help but wonder what they themselves had done to end up in her position.

There were two others in the orientation with her, both shrinking in on themselves nearly as much as she was. One of the women was incredibly thin and frail-looking (even more so than Pearl) , her mousy black hair covering her eyes and her teeth worrying her bottom lip. Pearl squinted to read the name on her ID, but couldn’t quite see it from her angle.

The other woman was much larger and a little chubby, her dark red hair swept up in a ponytail and her arms crossed at her stomach. She was listening intently, nodding as Bellina spoke and following her closely. Her ID badge read _Julia Hernandez._

Soon enough, Bellina was finished with her lecture and left the girls to begin their job, with two more coming to join them after their orientation.

She worked quickly and quietly, starting one load and folding another. She smiled softly to herself as she folded, feeling right at home with this sort of task. She had been a maid since she could work, and a damn good one at that. She was still lost in her thoughts when a hand caught her shoulder, causing her to shriek and whip around to see a baffled look on the Hernandez girl’s face.

“Sorry! Sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you. Can I talk to you for a second?”

Pearl sighed, setting down the towel she was working on and leaning against the table. The woman seemed pretty nervous, pulling at her clothes and shifting from foot to foot.

“Sure, if you promise not to assault or degrade me.”

“About that! Um… Well, first, let me introduce myself. My name is Julia Hernandez, but everyone calls me Chip. I really wanted to apologize for the way Sharky and Amy treated you last night. They can be a lot, if you’re not used to it. I told them to apologize themselves, but Sharky told me to eat a dick and Amy said she’d think about it.”

Pearl nodded slowly and smiled a little.

“Thank you, Chip. I think I just got a little overwhelmed yesterday. This is my first time in a… place like this and I’m having a little bit of a hard time.”

“It gets better, I promise. I’ve been in and out a lot. Once you get used to it and make some friends, it’s not terrible. It still sucks pretty bad, but it’s easier if you find someone to get through it with.”

Pearl shook her head. “No, I’m not going to be in here long enough to make friends. But thank you.”

Chip cocked her head a little. “What do you mean? Have you already been through sentencing?”

“Oh, no. It’s just all a misunderstanding. Once I talk to the judge all of this can get sorted out!”

Chip looked incredibly unconvinced. “I’d be careful with that attitude. People don’t really like cockiness around here.”

“Noted.” Pearl turned back around to continue her work, leaving a bemused Chip to return to hers as well.

~~~

Near the end of the day, Pearl begrudgingly gathered her things and trudged to the bathroom, dragging her feet the whole way. She felt disgusting, but the thought of a shower had never been less appealing. She had had a long day today, from getting her work assignment to a full tour of the facility, and she wanted nothing more than a long, hot bath. Instead she would have a short, unsatisfying shower while these _animals_ gawked at her. She shuttered at the very thought.

The layout of the bathroom was a relatively simple one; a row of stalls and sinks in one room, and a much larger area with shower heads and drains in the floor in the next room. Pearl had hoped that there would be _some_ semblance of privacy, but she was sorely disappointed. She walked back to the shower area, quickly glancing to see who was inside and immediately regretting her decision.

Everything seemed normal, at first. Several of the Hernandez sisters were rough housing and giggling, a very tall and muscular black woman who she had not met yet in one corner, and in the other corner…

_Oh stars._

She felt her face flush deep red as she stared on. There was Peridot, sandwiched between Lapis and Amy. Lapis sucked a hickey onto the pale skin of her neck and groped her, pinching her nipples between her fingers as Amy kissed her deeply, her hand moving skillfully between her thighs.

Pearl was immobilized, powerless to do anything but stare. She stood there for what seemed like forever, until an obnoxious voice broke her out of her trance.

“Oh my god, look at princess over here. She’s fucking drooling!”

She couldn’t tell which sister had said it, but she felt her face grow even hotter and she was about to turn and run when Lapis shot her a mischievous look, winking at her. Pearl blinked a few times and turned on her heel, rushing out as quickly as she could and heading back to her cell, her head down and blood pounding in her ears. She was so preoccupied with her embarrassment that she barreled right into a large figure.

“Watch where you’re going!” It was Jasper, who immediately grabbed her by the arm with such crushing force that Pearl was afraid she might break it. She cried out in pain, trying to yank away as Jasper laughed at her.

“Why the big hurry? Not like you’ve got places to be.” She tightened her grip even further, making tears well up in Pearl’s eyes. She felt her chest tighten as she started to panic, knowing it would be impossible for her to get away.

“Y-you should go see what they’re doing in the bathroom!” She squeaked, relieved as Jasper finally released her arm.

“Is that so?” She raised an eyebrow, looking Pearl up and down suspiciously.

“Yes! They’re…” She hesitated. “Um…”

“Spit it out!”

Pearl flinched. “Having… Relations.”

Jasper rolled her eyes and stormed away in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Pearl to scurry away, clutching her aching arm to her chest. As she began to wash her hair in the sink, she heard screams of profanity coming from down the hall. She stuck her head out of the cell just in time to witness Jasper dragging a still wet, still naked Lapis down the hall by her hair. She immediately felt a sharp pang of guilt in her stomach, but tried to push it away.

_They were doing something wrong. It’s not my fault that they had to face repercussions._

Pearl finished washing her hair and towel dried it before getting in bed, curling up into a ball before drifting off into another restless night of sleep.


	3. Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty dialog heavy, but it was necessary for the exposition. Things start to move faster in the next chapter!

Breakfast was eerily calm the next morning. Yesterday, the cafeteria had been full of laughter and noisy gossiping, now replaced with whispers and sideways glances at Pearl.

Her roommate had completely ignored her that morning, without a single word passing between them. Pearl had initially been grateful for the lack of harassment, but the addition of the unusually quiet group of inmates made her feel increasingly uneasy. She sipped at her coffee, trying to turn her thoughts to more important matters.

After breakfast, she was to have a meeting with her lawyer about their plan of action in court. She had said over the phone a few days before that the district attorney had offered a deal, but they had run out of time before any more details could be divulged. Her mind wandered for a bit then, pondering if Rose would visit her.

Pearl was torn from her thoughts with the introduction of something _very cold_ rushing down her back. She squealed and whipped around. “What was that for?”

Peridot stood before her, an half empty carton of milk in her hand and with an emotionless face. The puffy circles under her eyes betrayed that she had been crying, but her face stayed deadpan nonetheless.

“Oops. I slipped.”

“You did not!” Pearl glared at her, cringing as milk pooled in her pants and underwear. Peridot stared at her for a moment before leaning over and pouring the remainder of the milk out on Pearl’s head.

“What’s your problem!?” Pearl stood up and glared down at the much shorter woman, fists clenched at her sides.

“My problem is that you’re a stuck-up, nosy, stupid bitch who hasn’t stopped thinking about herself long enough to consider the consequences of her actions.” Peridot’s eyes were full of rage, even as the tears that collected at the corners of her eyes threatened to fall.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

The words had seldom left Pearl’s lips before she felt a sharp stinging in her cheek, her head whipping to the side and her teeth cutting into the side of her mouth. She gasped and stumbled back, a hand rising to cradle her burning cheek and staring wide-eyed at Peridot.

The tension in the room was palpable. Pearl could feel their judgmental eyes piercing into the back of her skull as Peridot silently glared at her, angry tears streaming down her face. Pearl took one initial step back before turning and sprinting out of the cafeteria, her mind fuzzy and unsure of where she was even headed.

“Valentine!”

She was halfway to her cellblock when she stopped dead in her tracks, adrenaline pumping through her as she turned to look at who had called her name.

Officer Bailey was standing there, looking very concerned. “Aren’t you supposed to be at breakfast? Hey… Are you alright?”   
  


A sob fought its way out of Pearl’s throat as she shook her head, hand still pressed to her face.

“Did someone hurt you?” The officer reached out to gently pull her hand away, revealing a very swollen and angry looking cheek.

Pearl averted her eyes and remained silent, knowing that any reply she could give would only get her into more trouble.

“I get it. I know that it can be pretty tough here sometimes, especially if it’s your first time and you don’t know the unspoken rules yet. Go do what you need to do. If anyone stops you, tell them I said it was fine.” Bellina smiled kindly at her and went back to what she was doing, leaving Pearl to scamper off to the showers.

~~~  
“What happened to you?! You’ve been here two days and you’re already getting into fights?!”

Pearl blushed and looked down, still holding an ice pack to her face. “It was a misunderstanding. Please tell me that you have good news.”

Zandra Clark was even taller than she was, with short black hair and large, circular glasses that failed to hide the dark circles under her eyes. She wore a neatly ironed pantsuit with a rectangular blue brooch delicately pinned to the lapel.

“I have good news and bad news. The good news is that we’ve been offered a plea deal. The bad news is that you’re not going to like it.”

Pearl raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Go on.”

“Simply put, they want you to plead guilty, testify against Andy and Greg in a separate case, and help to develop a case against Rose for conspiracy. This will be in exchange for just three years, and it’s the best deal we’re going to get, considering they have all the evidence they need to put you away for ten or more.”

“I won’t do anything to implicate Rose! There has to be another way!”

Zandra put her head in her hands and sighed heavily.

“Pearl, how many years have we known each other?”

“Ten? I’m not sure.”

“And in that time, when have I ever told you to do something that wasn’t in your best interest?”

Pearl shook her head violently. “I love her, Zandra! She just wanted us to start a new life together!”

“I know that you’re not this stupid. That man was _murdered_ , Pearl. Their plan was to pin it all on you from the start, and you’re lucky that the police have enough evidence on them to conclusively prove that you didn’t kill him. She’s going to let you fall on your sword for her because she knows that you would do anything to make her happy. That’s not what love looks like!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Pearl struggled to hold back her tears. “She loved me, and she still loves me.”

Zandra gripped her hand tightly and looked at her intensely.

“Listen to me, carefully. I personally know the prosecuting attorney assigned to this case, and she will rip us to shreds if we go to trial. This deal is going to expire at the end of the month, so you need to think very carefully about what’s important to you here. Has she even called you?”

“No, but-“

“But nothing. You’re acting like a lovesick teenager at the expense of potential decades off your life. Call me when you make your decision.” She stood and straightened her papers, placing them into a folder and closing it sharply.

“Keep your nose clean and your head down. And please, for the love of god, eat something. You’ve lost even more weight since the last time I saw you. Your hair will fall out, you know!” She reached out to hug Pearl tightly and smiled. “You’re strong. You’ll make it through this.”

Even as Zandra left, Pearl felt immensely better. Knowing that even a single person was still on her side was enough to motivate her to keep moving forward, even just temporarily.

~~~

After work (which had been thankfully uneventful), Pearl decided to spend her afternoon in the fenced yard outside. The yard contained a modest basketball court surrounded by some bleachers, a shed with a small garden, and a quarter-mile track at the far end of it. A little farther beyond the track was an area with some benches and oak trees, the tallest of which Pearl found herself drawn to. She had grabbed one of her favorite books from the library and nestled herself under it, a feeling of instant relief sweeping over her as she experienced her first moment of peace since she arrived.

She didn’t know how long she had been reading before a husky voice interrupted the words of her book, causing her to be temporarily confused. She blinked up at the person who spoke, the sun momentarily blinding her.

“What?”

“We need to talk.”

The woman before her was both very familiar and distinctly unfamiliar. She was tall, with broad shoulders and light hair that fell over her shoulders in gentle curls. She bore a stern expression and had her arms crossed over her chest menacingly. It clicked after a few moments that this must have been one of the thousand sisters that Amethyst had mentioned. 

Pearl immediately made a move to get up, but the woman stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and sat beside her. Her expression softened as she looked at Pearl’s fearful face, and her tone subsequently softened as well.

“I’m Jay. You don’t have to talk right now, but I need you to listen. You did something that really hurt Amy, which is usually punishable by death, but Chip said you seemed kinda stupid and I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Pearl felt her face burn with anger as she brought her knees to her chest and buried her head into them.

“Good to know that I have another excellent trait attached to my name. I don’t know what I did to deserve that one.” She huffed a little.

“She said you seemed to think that you could just waltz up to a judge, explain why you’re innocent, and get off scot-free. That’s pretty stupid.”

“I guess that I knew that, especially after talking with my lawyer.” She felt herself start to tear up. “It’s just nice to think that something like that may be possible, even if it’s only for a moment.” She tried to stop, knowing that she was seeming weaker by the second, but a few tears quickly turned into heavy sobs.

“A-and now everyone hates me! And I’m going to be stuck here for God knows how long, maybe forever!”

“Woah there, hold it.” She put a gentle hand on Pearl’s shoulder. “If you had a good reason for acting the way you did, I’m sure everyone will look past it when they’re done being pissy. Can you tell me what happened? All we know is what Marina saw, and she’s not exactly a reliable source.” Jay rolled her eyes at that a bit.

“Officer Jones caught me on my way back to my cell after I left the bathroom. She grabbed my arm… I panicked and needed to get away from her. I didn’t know what else to say…” She rolled up her sleeve and presented her arm to Jay, eliciting a gasp from her.

“Jesus, she really got you. You need to stay as far away from her as you can. She always goes after the pretty little things like you… And Lapis.” Jay gritted her teeth for a moment. “I know you don’t know how anything works right now, and it’s hard to give you a short version, but Lapis is her punching bag. They used to date on the outside and Lapis left her before stupidly getting arrested and ending up in this shit show. I don’t know how long she’ll be in solitary, but as soon as she gets out you need to throw yourself at her feet.”

Pearl wiped her face with her sleeve and sniffled. “Thank you for talking to me. And for not hitting me.”  
She touched her aching cheek and smiled.

“Yeah, that’s not really how I do things. That’s not usually how Peri does things either. You definitely owe she and Amy an apology. You should probably also keep in mind that Peri is the only one capable of calming Lapis down when she gets into a mood, so you’ll want to be making friends with her pretty quickly.” Jay clapped her on the shoulder and stood up.

“Good talk. Rec is almost over, so you should start heading back.”

Pearl watched as the larger woman walked away, her curly hair bouncing softly as she went. She observed for a few moments more before getting up, brushing herself off, and heading back to the main building to begin planning her apology.


	4. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl makes a new friend. 
> 
> I'm looking for a beta reader, let me know if you're interested! Any questions about the story or the au can be asked on my tumblr (notacutie) or twitter (@notacutie1)

Pearl was convinced that it was impossible to start the day in a more unpleasant way than having a loud, squawking phone call with her older sister. Yvette screamed down the phone, leaving Pearl to hold it at arm’s length and still perfectly able to hear every angry word.

“Yes, I know. I’m so stupid and irresponsible and-“

“I CAN HEAR YOU ROLLING YOUR EYES! DO YOU KNOW THAT MOTHER NEARLY HAD A CONIPTION?! I WAS THE ONE WHO HAD TO TELL HER THAT YOU- YOU’RE IN JAIL BECAUSE YOU COMMITTED CRIMES FOR A _WOMAN_ YOU WERE SMITTEN WITH! A _MARRIED_ WOMAN AT THAT!”

“Did you insist that I call you as soon as I could just so you could scream at me, or did you have something of worth to say?”

She heard her sister take a deep breath and she paused for a moment. “Pearl, Zandra told me about the deal, and I wanted you to call so that I could beg you to take it. Mother can’t take the stress and I’m at my wits end with you.”

“That wasn’t for her to discuss with you, or mother. I’m evaluating my options.” She ignored the latter part of the sentence. It was no surprise that Yvette was more upset with the strain that Pearl had put on _her_ than Pearl’s own wellbeing.

“I’m only trying to help you. I don’t want you in there with those _ruffians_ any longer than you need to be. How is it, anyways? Are you staying safe?”

Pearl glanced around to see whose company she was in before speaking again. “I’ve been trying, but I’m afraid I’ve already made some enemies.”

“Pearl! You know that there are murderers in there with you! You aren’t in the position to be making enemies!”

“I’m not making a conscious effort! I don’t have time to explain it now. You spent nearly all my time shouting at me. But… before you go, could you please transfer some money onto my commissary account? You can take it out of my bank account.”

“Oh! So now you’re asking me for favors!”

“Please, Yvette. I have to go now. Give mother my love.”

“Bold of you to assume she hasn’t disowned you.” She paused for a moment. “Please stay safe, Pearl.”

She set the receiver down with a click, quickly moving aside for the next person in line and scurrying off to her laundry duties.

The morning seemed to drag on, each glance at the clock plunging Pearl deeper into despair. She knew that she was quickly running out of time to make her apologies, but the very thought made her sick to her stomach. She was so deep in her thoughts that she hardly noticed when someone ran into her full force, sending towels flying everywhere.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Pearl was certain that this was the first time she had heard the quiet, raspy voice of the tiny black haired girl of whom she worked with as she scrambled to pick up the towels at their feet. She quickly stooped to help her, gathering towels quickly and placing them on top of the table with the rest of her own work.

“That’s alright.” She smiled at the girl, unable to see her eyes through her thick bangs.

“I don’t think we’ve formally met yet. I’m Pearl.” She held out her hand for a handshake, which the girl accepted wearily.

“Bea.”

“I can help you refold these, if you’d like.”

She wrung her hands for a moment before nodding and beginning to work silently beside Pearl.

They worked peacefully for a while before Pearl spoke again, eager to break the silence.

“So… Are you new here, too?”

“Um… sort of. I’ve been in and out. I just came back a few days ago.” Her hands trembled subtly as she folded, long fingers tripping over the fabric.

The taller woman nodded, desperately grasping for anything to keep the conversation going.

“What… for?” She immediately kicked herself. “Wait- that’s an insensitive question. You don’t have to answer that.”

“No… It’s okay.” She spoke in a whisper. “Possession. Again.”

“Oh.”

“What about you?”

Pearl felt her face burn. “Insurance fraud. Among other things.” She fought the tears that threatened to form, taking a deep breath. “It was a series of stupid mistakes.”

“Oh.” Bea placed a cold hand over her own. “It gets better.”

The gesture was small, but the impact was huge. A few tears escaped to discreetly make their way down pale cheeks, but for just a moment, Pearl didn’t feel quite so alone.

~~~

Pearl had been internally rehearsing her apology all day, but hated everything she had come up with. It would be decidedly easier to apologize if her cellmate wasn’t so crass and unpleasant, but she knew that it was a necessary act of self-preservation. She sat on her bed, staring at the door and waiting for Amethyst to come through it. She hadn’t seen her cellmate all day (or for most of the day before), but she _had_ to come back for afternoon count.

She quietly sighed in relief as the short woman finally entered the cell, standing by the desk and waiting for the count to start.

“I was wondering if we could talk.”

Amethyst cut her eyes at Pearl and said nothing.

“It will only take a minute, if-“

“Shut the fuck up. Jones is counting.”

Pearl blushed and stood up, averting her eyes as Jasper passed. She listened as the clicks of the counter faded down the cell block, staying silent until she heard Jasper bark an order for them to resume their duties. Amethyst made a beeline for the door, but Pearl caught her wrist.

“Wait!”

She pulled her hand back almost immediately, the rage in Amethyst’s eyes indication enough that she had made a mistake.

“If you’re going to ask me to forgive you, that’s not a good way to start that off.” She growled, turning and stepping towards her until she had Pearl backed into a corner.

“I just- I- um-“ She tripped over her words, panic beginning to set in.

“You’ve got some nerve, Valentine. Give me one reason I shouldn’t tear your ass to shreds.”

“Please-“ Her heart was beating out of her chest, the smaller woman’s chest pressed up against her own. She was sure that Amethyst could feel it to, but her eyes didn’t soften. They seemed to stay like that for an eternity, furious brown eyes locked onto terrified blue ones.

After a few moments, Amethyst pulled away with a snort, a smirk playing across her lips. “You’re so easy!”

“Wait… What?”

“You should’ve seen your face!” She snickered, punching Pearl lightly in the arm.

“Wait- So you’re not mad at me?” Her mind was going a million miles an hour, confusion quickly setting in.

“I’m not exactly _happy_ with you, but I’m not really the violent type. You’ve been punished enough, anyways.” She sat down on Pearl’s bed and patted the spot next to her. “Let’s talk.”

Pearl hesitantly took a seat, still very unsure.

“Jay told me what happened, and I understand why you did what you did and that you don’t get how stuff works. But we have to look out for eachother here, since no one else is looking out for us. Lapis needs to be protected, too.”

“I don’t understand how this type of behavior from officers is considered acceptable. Isn’t there anyone we can tell? If not management, the media?”

Amethyst shook her head. “The warden permanently has her head up her own ass, and Jasper makes sure to play nice when she’s around. Some of the other guards sympathize, but she apparently has friends in higher places that will turn a blind eye to any complaints. Lapis doesn’t really have a family that cares enough to try to help her, and we can’t exactly film what’s going on, so they don’t take us seriously. Trust me, we’ve tried everything.” She idly pulled at a loose thread on her pants.

“How much longer is she going to be here?”

Amethyst thought for a moment, counting on her fingers.

“Um… Let me think. She was originally sentenced to ten, got her sentence reduced to two for compliance, got an extra year for what she did to Marina, and she got here around the same time Jay did… So she has about a year and a half left now. A little less than me.”

“Wait, what was that extra year for?” Pearl felt her heart rate pick up just as it had finally settled, hoping that she had misheard her.

“Oh, she beat Marina within an inch of her life. Literally. Lil’ bitch thought she could get away with pulling some stupid prank on Peri, and Lapis wasn’t too happy about it. She can get kinda… violent.” 

“Wonderful.” Pearl collapsed back onto her bed, closing her eyes and sighing. “I had hoped to immediately get on the bad side of someone who is known to be violent.”

“Nah, she’s not too bad. She’s sweet when you get to know her, as long as you don’t fuck with Peri.”

“Speaking of, I need to speak with her as well. I know she isn’t thrilled with me.”

“Who, Peridot? Yeah, she’s pissed, but she feels bad about hitting you. I’d never seen her act like that before.” Amethyst twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, looking over her shoulder.

“You can catch her if you hurry, but she’s going to be heading back out to the yard soon. I have to get back to work too.” She stood and stretched, holding out a hand to help Pearl up. She took the hand outstretched to her cautiously, getting up off of the bed and smoothing her hair before heading out to find Peridot.

~~~

For the first time since her arrival, Pearl did not eat dinner alone. Bea sat across from her, eating quietly and occasionally lifting her head, appearing to be taking in her surroundings. Pearl ate a few bites of the insufferably bland potatoes on her plate before pushing it out of her way, placing her hands on the table.

“You’re going to faint again if you don’t eat more.” Bea’s near-whisper was nearly drowned out by the boisterous voices that surrounded them.

“I’m fine. I don’t really eat much- How did you know about that? I didn’t know you were in my cell block.”

A small smile crept across Bea’s thin lips before she spoke again. “I listen.”

Pearl raised an eyebrow, curiosity peaked. “What else do you know about me?”

“I know that you ratted out Lapis Lanuza, Amethyst Hernandez, and Peridot Smith for having sex on your second day here, causing Lapis to be put in solitary, and that you’re bunking with Amy. It’s your first time in prison and you’re not adjusting very well. You’re convinced that you won’t be in here long, making others believe that you’re naive and stupid. You had an amicable conversation with Peridot Smith today, which could possibly put an end to her hostility towards you.”

Pearl flushed with embarrassment, but was nevertheless intrigued. “Do you know things like that about everyone here?”

“Mostly. The ones that keep to themselves or have short stays are harder to gather information about, though.” She wrung her hands nervously.

“Bea, that’s amazing! Could you tell me about someone else?”

Bea smiled and blushed a little, obviously flattered. “Sure. Any requests?”

“Could you tell me more about… Lapis?”

Bea nodded, sitting in silence for a minute and seeming to gather her thoughts.

“Lapis Grace Lanuza. She’s 23 years old, and has a long history of incarceration. Her most recent charges were for assault with a deadly weapon. She is currently in a relationship with both Peridot Smith and Amy Hernandez and shares a cell with Peridot. She works in the library. She has a history of violent outbursts, one of which ended in the other party being hospitalized. There are rumors that she has a relationship with Officer Jones, but the consensus seems to be that it isn’t consensual. Do you need to know anything else?”

“No, that’s all for now. Thank you.” She blinked slowly, baffled by the near-encyclopedic knowledge of the other woman. “Have you always been so insightful?”

“People leave me alone if I have something to offer. I’ve always been a good listener, and I have a perfect memory. I have no reason to lie, so I’m considered an impartial source.”

“That’s smart.” Pearl stood and discarded her tray, saying goodbye to Bea before heading back to her cell to spend the rest of her evening reading and thinking about what Bea had said. Maybe if _she_ had something to offer, things would go better for her. The thought lingered as she laid down to sleep that night, before intermingling and becoming indistinguishable from thoughts of Rose and what was happening outside the prison’s walls.


	5. Retribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is lapissed.
> 
> This chapter is from Lapis' point of view. It has implied rape/noncon elements, so read at your own discretion. 
> 
> Thanks so much to my wonderful beta reader AceyEnn! Go check out some of her stuff, it's excellent!

A shivering form sat curled in the corner of her bed, her knees drawn close to her chest. It was freezing in here, and she knew asking her warden for anything was begging for punishment.

Time had lost its meaning here. She was awoken for random punishment at bizarre intervals, and she had no idea how many days it had been. She was freezing, her arms wrapped around her knees as she breathed hot air into the space she had created. Her mattress remained bare in the name of a fictitious ‘suicide watch’ – another method with which to torture her. 

“What a fucking joke.” She mumbled to herself, idly picking at the skin on her thumb. She had tried calling out to see if anyone else accompanied her in her isolation, but she quickly discovered that she was either completely alone, or her fellow prisoners were wise enough as to not to speak to her. Nevertheless, her only human contact remained her ‘visits’ from Jasper.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, the door burst open, hitting the wall with a loud thud. She flinched a little and averted her gaze, staring at the floor. The door was again closed, and she heard footsteps as someone approached her.

“Oh come on, at least look at me.” Lapis’ face was roughly grabbed as she was forced to look at Jasper, a sick grin plastered across her face as she used her other hand to press her thumb into a bruise on Lapis’ collarbone. She tried hard not to cringe, but struggled to keep her expression strong.

“What do you want now, you sick fuck?”

“I was going to let you out, if you were good. But it looks like you’ve decided to be a bitch again.” She pressed harder, causing Lapis to hiss in pain and vainly attempt to squirm away from the large hand gripping her shoulder.

“That’s what I like to hear. You have such a beautiful voice.” Jasper moved her hand to her thigh, squeezing it hard.

“Fuck you.” Her words dripped venom, but her actions did nothing to reflect them. She stayed perfectly still, knowing that things would so much worse for her if she struggled.

“You’d be so pretty if you kept your whore mouth shut.”

Just as her hand snaked lower to yank Lapis’ pants down, her radio buzzed against her shoulder.

“Jones, you there? We just got a delivery and I need help in processing.”

Jasper cursed and withdrew her hand, motioning for Lapis to stay quiet.

“I’m busy. Ask Agate to help you.”

“Agate and Nelson are busy with something else. Get off your ass and come help me.”

Jasper rolled her eyes. “Fine. Give me fifteen and I’ll be there.” She shut off her radio with a click and glared Lapis down. “You got lucky, brat. Get up.” Lapis pulled her pants back over her hips as she stood, allowing Jasper to clasp a pair of handcuffs around her wrists. She was dragged out of the room and into the bright light of the hallway, trying to keep pace but tripping over her own feet as they made their way back to her cellblock. Jasper removed her cuffs and shoved her forward.

Jasper looked around quickly, affirming that no one was around.

“It’s in your best interest to-“

“Keep my mouth shut. I know.” She rolled her eyes and turned around to face Jasper. “You know I will. I actually care about my friends. Oh, sorry to be insensitive, I forgot that you’ve never had one.”

Jasper sneered at that and turned to walk away. “Keep out of trouble, Lanuza.”

Upon entering her cell, Lapis immediately checked the time. It was 5:00 pm, meaning that everyone in the cellblock would be in the cafeteria. She gathered a few things and hurried to the showers, knowing that her time alone would be precious and scarce.

She quickly undressed and took stock of herself in the mirror, cringing as she beheld the bitemarks and bruises that marred the pale flesh of her torso. Her hair was disgusting and messy, and the bags under her eyes were much larger and darker than usual. She placed her clothes on a shelf before entering the showers, turning the tap as hot as she could stand and aggressively scrubbing shampoo into her hair.

She allowed the scalding water to continue pouring over her until she heard the idle chatter and footsteps of her fellow inmates returning from dinner. She quickly toweled herself off and dressed, trying to hurry back to her cell before anyone saw her in such a sorry state. Jasper was always careful not to leave any easily viable marks, but she knew that she exuded an aura of defeat.

“Lapis! Hey, wait!”

She turned to see a very concerned Amethyst, who hugged her gently.

“Are you okay?”

Lapis shrugged and ran a hand through her wet hair. “No. I kinda just want to hide. Can we talk in my room?”

Amethyst nodded and walked back with her, an arm around her waist. When they arrived, Lapis cocooned herself into a blanket, her face the only thing visible.

“How bad?”

“Not as bad as it has been, but not good.”

“Let me see.”

“Amy, it’s fine. Really. We don’t have to go through this every time.”

“C’mon, Babe. I’m gonna see sooner or later, so just show me now. I need to see how bad I need to kick her ass once I’m out of here.”

“Why, so you can land yourself back in this hell hole? Great plan.” Lapis sighed heavily and pulled her shirt up, causing Amethyst to fall silent for a few moments before speaking again.

“I have to tell you something, and you need to promise me that you won’t go into a mood.”

Lapis rolled her eyes. “You’re not pregnant, are you? Do you think the baby would have my eyes or Peri’s?”

Amethyst snorted. “You know that it would be Peri that got pregnant. And I think the baby would have my eyes.” She giggled a little more before regaining her composure.

“My new roommate was the rat. But-”

She paused as Lapis’ eyes began to fill with rage, her face starting to flush.

“Peridot hit her, hard enough to leave a good bruise. Plus she poured milk on her head, which was hilarious. She apologized to both of us.”

Lapis stood without a word, leaving the cell swiftly with Amethyst at her heels.

“Wait- Lapis, no! Just listen for a second!” Amethyst tried to pull her back, but Lapis yanked her hand away, entering the cell next door and glaring down at the frail woman who lay in her bed, buried in a book.

Pearl hardly had time to react to her presence before Lapis had yanked her up by the hair, dragging her out of bed and throwing her to the floor. Pearl yelped in surprise, bringing her hands to her face and curling up, trying to protect herself.

“Sit up.” Pearl scrambled to follow the order, folding her legs underneath her and looking up at Lapis with wide, terrified eyes. She clutched her arms to her chest, trembling under the gaze of the younger woman.

Lapis glared down at her, ripping off her top and showing off the numerous cuts and bruises that she had acquired in the last few days.

“This is what you did to me. Give me one good reason that I shouldn’t do the same to you, with interest.”

Pearl said nothing, a bead of sweat running off her brow.

“Answer me.” She glared down at the trembling woman, her fists clenched at her sides.

“Lapis, be reasonable! She didn’t know any better!” Amethyst grabbed Lapis’ arm, trying to pull her away.

“Stay out of it!” Lapis wrenched her arm away without tearing her gaze from Pearl.

“I… I’m sorry.” She spoke softly, staring at the floor. “I didn’t know what to do- I was scared-“

“You think you were scared?! You have no idea what she’s really like. No one does!” Pearl cried out as Lapis’ foot connected with her ribs harshly, knocking her over and causing her to clutch her side in pain.

“Lapis, stop!” Amethyst fought to pull her off of Pearl with her arms wrapped around her waist, quickly receiving an elbow to the nose for her efforts. She yelled out, letting go and falling to the floor.

“Hey, what the fuck-“ The fight was over in an instant, Lapis being pulled off of Pearl and physically restrained. Lapis continued to kick and spewed profanity, even as she was toted out of the room.

“Easy, there. Let’s calm down for a minute.” Lapis continued to fight and scream until she was no longer seeing red and devolved into a sobbing fit. She felt herself be set down on a bed and opened her eyes to see Jay sitting beside her, looking incredibly concerned.

“Hey.” Jay wrapped her in a blanket and sighed. “Stay here and don’t cause any more trouble.”

Lapis sat in silence, angry tears still streaming down her face. The _nerve_ of that woman to try and tell her that _she_ had been afraid. Jasper was rough with the others, but hardly touched them compared to what she put Lapis through.

She moved to sit against the wall, burying her head in her knees until she felt someone sit beside her.

“Can I come in?”

Lapis scrubbed the tears from her face before holding her arm out, opening the blanket and letting the small woman beside her cuddle closer and hug her tightly around the waist.

“When did you get back?” Peridot asked quietly, resting her head against Lapis’ chest.

“Half an hour ago.”

“Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“No.”

Peridot sighed softly and kissed her cheek. “Okay. But we’re talking about it later.”

“Fine.”

Lapis moved to lay down, pulling Peridot along with her while keeping them both enveloped in her blanket. Peridot clung to her, her head buried in her chest.

“I hit someone because of you.” Her voice was muffled against the fabric of Lapis’ uniform, the warm air making its way to her skin.

“Yeah, Amy told me. I knew I was going to be a bad influence on you.” She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Peridot’s shoulders and leaning back to kiss the thin scar that crossed her forehead. It took a minute for her to realize that the smaller woman was shaking, her shirt catching Peridot’s tears.

“Woah, talk to me. What’s wrong?” She lifted Peridot’s chin, coaxing her to look into her eyes and lifting her foggy glasses to gently wipe away a tear.

“I don’t want that to be me! It terrifies me to think that I love you so much that I could hurt someone!”

Lapis’ voice caught in her throat as she tried to speak. “Peri… What are you saying?”

“I don’t know. I’m… I just don’t know yet. Everything is weird and is going so fast… Just ignore me. It’s fine.” Peridot hid her face again, clutching Lapis’ shirt.

“I’m sorry. I want to help, but I don’t know what you need from me.”

“We have to be more careful.”

“Maybe if we just invited her to watch, she wouldn’t be so pissy when she catches us.”

“Lapis, this is serious! I was so scared that she really hurt you this time! You were gone for three days!” Peridot’s voice cracked as she spoke, more tears coursing down her face. 

“I know. She’s getting bolder. I’m just afraid that she’s going to try go after you if she gets bored of me…” She held Peridot closer to her chest, kissing the top of her head. “But I won’t let that happen.”

“I know.”

“Peri, look at me.”

“Nn.”

“Please?”

The blonde sniffled and looked up, her face red and eyes puffy. Lapis gently took her face in her hands and kissed her sweetly, tasting the salt on her lips. She pulled away for a moment, looking into watery green eyes.

“As long as you let me, I’m going to protect you. I know it’s only been a few months, but I love you like crazy and nothing is going to change that.”

Peridot smiled weakly and took off her glasses, placing them on the bookshelf and cuddling as close as possible.

“I love you too.”

  



	6. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl continues to have a bad time. 
> 
> TW for panic attack! Please be safe in these troubling times.
> 
> Another round of applause for my delightful beta reader, AceyEnn!

“Fuck, are you okay?” Amethyst tried to help Pearl up from where she was crumpled on the floor but was batted away.

“No.” Pearl struggled to stand, sitting on her bed in a huff. “But I’ve been worse.”

“Liar. You’re too prissy to have been in a fight before.” Pearl rolled her eyes.

“I’ll have you know that I have an extensive background in fencing. I’ve seen plenty of fights.”

Amethyst snorted and left for a moment, returning with some ice wrapped in a towel and another towel for her own bleeding nose. “Playing swords doesn’t exactly count. Put this on your face, it’s starting to swell up.”

Pearl huffed yet did what she was told. “And why wouldn’t it?”

“You get to wear protective gear, and it’s always planned. Fist fights happen in the heat of the moment.”

“You can still get hurt, even while in uniform. And the lack of spontaneity does not equal a lack in vigor.”

“I’ll take your word for it, cupcake.” She smirked at the glare she received. “Are you having any trouble breathing at all?”

“No, my chest just hurts. She’s very strong…”

“Yeah, she has some serious muscle under those baggy clothes.” She removed the bloody towel from her face and gingerly touched the bridge of her nose.

“She got you too?” Pearl scooted closer and brushed long bangs out of the other woman’s face, intently inspecting the already-bruised area. 

“Um… Yeah.” Amethyst squinted as her usually covered eye adjusted to the light, surprised by Pearl’s boldness.

“It may be broken. You need to put some ice on it so that the swelling can go down, then go see the doctor.” It was only when big brown eyes met her own that Pearl noticed that their faces were hardly an inch apart. She nearly jumped out of her skin, blushing fiercely and backing up. Amethyst smirked and winked at her. “Falling in love with me already?”

Pearl made an undignified noise and stood up. “I’d never fall in love with the likes of you!”

“Oh! You’ve wounded me!” Amethyst fell over, dramatically clutching her chest.

“You’re so childish!” Pearl grabbed her book and went to read in the common area, tucking herself into a corner and ignoring those around her.

Pearl stayed until the women around her began to return to their cells, only returning to her own when she no longer had a choice. Amethyst was reading a magazine when she returned, leaving Pearl to get ready for bed and settle in for the evening.

~~~  
The next day was quiet. The bruises on Pearl’s alabaster skin had become painfully apparent, with her ribcage, stomach, and cheek bearing matching patches of black and blue skin. She was just leaving the cafeteria after breakfast and headed to her work assignment when she heard a heated argument commencing in the common area.

“I said I was sorry! What else do you want from me?!” Lapis’ voice rang out into the large room, laden with anger and desperation.

“Your temper is getting dangerous, Lapis! You won’t do counseling, you won’t talk about how you feel, and you won’t listen to me! You hurt me, and you hurt someone who didn’t know any better! I told you that you were on thin fuckin’ ice after the Marina incident, but you’ve crossed the line! We’re done!”

“Wait! Amy, I promise I’ll change!”

“This isn’t a fight, Lapis. It’s over.”

Pearl rounded the corner just in time to nearly be knocked over by Amethyst. She squeaked as she nearly fell over, Amethyst instinctively grabbing her wrist and steadying her before she fell.

“Oh, so she’s your new girlfriend now? Is that why you’re leaving me? Nice. Too bad she has a fucked up face.” Lapis glared, her fists clenched at her sides and the steam pouring out of her ears almost visible.

“Oh yeah, you didn’t hear?” Amethyst threw an arm around Pearl’s waist. “We’re fucking all day, every day. You know, Pearl here actually eats pussy. It’s a nice upgrade.”

Pearl felt her face burn, but she was frozen. Lapis began to storm towards them, but inexplicably stopped in her tracks.

“This isn’t your business, Lee.”

Pearl turned to see who she was talking to and was immediately in awe.

She was unlike any other woman Pearl had seen in her life. She towered over the other three women, her full afro only adding to her height and the stoic look on her face inciting uneasiness in Pearl. Her eyes were fascinating; one was a deep violet, and its twin a vivid blue, in a striking display of heterochromia.

“You made it my business when you started to hurt people again. Move along.” It was clearly an order, and Pearl was shocked to see Lapis slink away into her cell.

“Thanks, G.” Amethyst turned to face the tall woman, avoiding eye contact and letting go of Pearl. Pearl couldn’t help but stare.

Her expression softened when she looked to Pearl. “It’s Pearl, right? You’ve been causing a lot of trouble for yourself. I’ve heard all about it.”

“I… I suppose I have.” Pearl struggled not to squirm under her gaze, the intensity something that she was vastly unfamiliar with.

“Amethyst.”

The short woman still avoided eye contact, staring at her shoes. “What?”

“You need to help Pearl find her bearings instead of tormenting her. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.”

“You two need to stay out of trouble, for everyone’s sake. Don’t rock the boat.” The woman turned and walked away, but Pearl could still feel the weight of her gaze. It took her a minute to remember the outrage she had just been feeling and turned to Amethyst.

“You’re telling people we’re together now?!” She glared at Amethyst, who wouldn’t look at her.

“I was pissed and wanted to make her jealous. It didn’t mean anything.” She started to walk away, but Pearl kept up with her.

“So you decided to make the woman who just beat me senseless even more angry with me? That’s very considerate of you.” She grabbed Amethyst’s shoulder to stop her, but her hand was shoved away.

“Ugh, do you ever shut up? I got nagged less when I was living at home.”

“Maybe if your mother had nagged you more, you wouldn’t be here!”

Amethyst cackled at that. “Oh, your ma nagged you the right amount? Is that why you’re so perfect, and not currently in prison?”

“You have no right-“

Amethyst grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her down so they were face to face, looking her dead in the eye. “Stop me.”

With a surge of unbridled rage and terrible judgement flooding through her, Pearl pushed forward to slam her lips against Amethyst’s. The kiss was harsh and uncoordinated, and Pearl pulled away before Amethyst had time to react. She yanked the arm gripping her shirt away and stood up straight, neatening her clothes.

Amethyst’s cheeks began to glow crimson, her eyes as wide as they could go. “What was that for?!”

“I stopped you, didn’t I?” Pearl glared back at Amethyst. Pearl could feel her heart thumping erratically in her chest, but chose to ignore it as she turned on her heel and made her way back to the laundry room.

She tried, too, to ignore the lingering feeling of soft, warm lips pressed against her own.

~~~  
“Valentine? You have a call.” It was a few hours into the afternoon shift when Bellina had approached her.

“I thought that I could only make calls out, and that no one could call me.” Pearl cocked her head, confused.

“I’m doing a favor for you. They said it was really important that you talk right now.”

Pearl felt a sense of dread begin to grow in her belly as she followed Bellina to the phones. She closed her eyes as she picked up the phone Bellina directed her to.

“Hello? This is Pearl, speaking.”

“Hey baby.”

She nearly dropped the phone, her heart pounding. “Rose?!”

“It’s so good to hear your voice, Pearl. I don’t have much time-”

A lump grew in Pearl’s throat and tears welled up in her eyes. “Rose, I’m in a lot of trouble. Why didn’t you answer any of my calls?”

“I’m sorry, Pearl. My lawyer told me I shouldn’t contact you until after your trial. But I had to talk to you about this deal that they’re offering you.”

“How do you know about that?” Pearl’s voice was quiet as she held back tears.

“I heard it through the grapevine. You need to know that you can’t take it, you would implicate all of us. We can get you out- we’ll figure something out that doesn’t involve testifying.”

“Rose…”

“I need you to trust me. Can you do that?”

Pearl sighed, wrapping her free hand around herself. “Yes.”

“There… was something else I needed to tell you.”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t be upset.”

Pearl took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “I’ll try.”

“We can’t talk anymore. I’m sorry that you got mixed up in all of this and I’ll try to get you out of it, but my life is on the line. And with the baby coming soon, it’s just not worth it. I’m sorry.”

“You said you were going to leave him so we could start a life together!”

“Listen to yourself.” Rose’s voice turned cold, sending chills down Pearl’s spine. “Now isn’t the time for fantasies, Pearl. I’ve stuck my neck out for you just making this call.” She heard footsteps in the background, and Rose cursed softly. “I have to go, before someone catches me. Keep this discussion between us.” The receiver clicked as Rose hung up, leaving Pearl to stare at it with wide eyes.

“Are you done?” She heard Bellina’s voice, but couldn’t react. She continued to stare at the phone in utter disbelief. 

“Valentine!” Pearl jumped a bit, looking back with teary eyes. Bellina immediately softened her tone, taking the phone from Pearl and hanging it up. “Let’s get you back.”

~~~  
It was a few hours before Pearl managed to stop crying for long enough to drag herself out of bed and to the showers. She had been lucky enough to have been left alone all afternoon and into the evening and felt like her face was caked in snot and dried tears.

She sighed as scalding water poured over her, wishing that her agony could flow down the drain with it. The showers weren’t too crowded yet, with only a few unfamiliar women using them. She turned to face to showerhead, rinsing her hair and beginning to wash the rest of her body when she noticed a figure out of her peripheral vison. She glanced over, trying to see who it was without being obvious.

She didn’t know the woman’s real name, only that the others referred to her as ‘Sharky’, paying homage to her sharpened canines and sharper attitude. She covered her breasts and tried to hurry up, praying that it was only a coincidence that they had arrived within minutes of each other.

“Hey.”

She glanced at the other woman, making a conscious effort to look at nothing but her face.

“Hello…” She continued to wash herself, one arm glued over her breasts.

“I wanted to apologize for the other day. I didn’t mean to make you faint.” She pulled her her long hair over her shoulder and began to wash it.

“I’ll have you know that I only lost consciousness because I had low blood sugar! You had no such effect on me.” Pearl tried to focus on one spot on the wall, cleaning herself as quickly as possible.

Sharky raised an eyebrow, running her fingers through her now soapy hair. “Is that right?” Her tone was laden with skepticism.

“Yes!”

“So if I pushed you up against this wall, you wouldn’t react?”

“Excuse me!?”

Sharky came in close, crowding Pearl against the wall and trapping her in, muscular hands on either side of her head.

“I _said,_ If I pushed you up against this wall, you wouldn’t react.” Her large breasts were a breath away from touching Pearl’s covered ones, but she didn’t touch her. Her eyes were intense and her voice low and husky, sending both chills of arousal and panic down Pearl’s spine.

“This is assault.” Pearl squeaked, eyes wide.

“Haven’t touched you yet. But I could, if you wanted me to.” She flashed sharp teeth for a moment, biting her lower lip.

“You’ve made your point.” Pearl’s voice was quiet and meek, her eyes wide and face a deep shade of red.

“I don’t think I have.” One of those large hands grazed her hip, causing her entire body to tense. She felt her heart pound against her ribs and in an instant, instinct took over.

“Get away from me!” She shoved the woman away from her, trying to gather her things quickly.

“Wait- Pearl, I really am sorry-“ She put her hand on Pearl’s shoulder.

“NO!” Pearl crouched on the ground, curling into herself and shaking. Even after she heard the woman walk away, she stayed curled up. Her breath continued to quicken, and her body shook harder until she was alternating between hyperventilation and hard sobs. She choked on the air that fought to enter her lungs, unable to calm down.

“What the fuck did you do to her, you dumbass!” It felt as if she was underwater, able to hear the voices but unable to distinguish them.

“Pearl? You don’t have to talk to me, but I’m going to pick you up. Okay?” Another wail broke free from Pearl’s lungs, unrestrained and wild. She felt herself being wrapped in a towel and lifted, but she had no bearings on her surroundings. Eventually she was set down and gently manipulated to lay on her side.

“Do we need to get Patty?”

“There’s nothing she can do that we can’t. It’s just a panic attack.”

“What’s happening?!”

Amethyst’s voice broke away from the others.

“I barely touched her! I didn’t know she was gonna freak out!”

“Everyone get out!” Pearl heard feet shuffling and the room became quiet.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Pearl? It’s me. Can you tell me what I can do to help you?”

“I-I… She- She-“ Pearl couldn’t put her thoughts together, her mind wracked with panic and anguish.

“You don’t have to talk about it right now. Can you take some deep breaths?” Pearl struggled, gasping a few times before drawing in a big breath and letting it out slowly. Amethyst guided her to lay flat, covering her with a blanket. Eventually Pearl’s deep breaths turned into quiet sobs, tears running down her face and into her hair.

“Are you okay? You scared me.” Amethyst was holding her hand, gently rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

Pearl sat up, using the wet towel beneath her to dry her face. “You don’t have to pretend to care. You don’t even know me.”

“Just because I don’t know you doesn’t mean I don’t care. I’m not a total asshole.” Amethyst rolled her eyes and let go of her hand.

“I’m sorry. It’s been a hard day.” She wrapped the blanket around herself and stood, dressing herself quickly and sitting back down. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Don’t mention it. Do you need to talk? I’m a good listener.”

Pearl bit her lip, bringing her knees up to her chest. “I’m not supposed to.”

“C’mon, it’ll make you feel better. I won’t say anything.” Amethyst stood, grabbing a nightgown for Pearl and placing it on the bed. “I’ll even turn around so that you can get dressed.”

“Fine.” Pearl slipped the gown over her head and straightened it out. “If I hear that you told anyone, you’ll be sorry.”

“Cross my heart.” Amethyst sat next to her again.

“Let me start from the beginning.”


	7. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl reminisces about her past. 
> 
> SMUT WARNING, TW FOR EATING DISORDER

_Three Years Before the Arrest_

Pearl’s ad in the paper had been short and sweet.

_Experienced maid seeking full time employment._

Her mother had always wanted more for her youngest daughter; for her to be a doctor, a lawyer, possibly even a minister or politician. To her perpetual disappointment, Pearl never had any intention of fulfilling her mother’s need to vicariously live through her. She had gone to school and graduated with a degree in hospitality at her mother’s insistence, but she always found herself more comfortable helping others and attending to household duties. She had been at her mother’s home when she received the phone call that would inevitably change her life.

“Pearl Valentine speaking.” She sat at the kitchen table across from her sister, who raised an eyebrow at her.

“Hello! My name is Rose DeMayo, and I’m calling about your ad. I was going to see if you would like to swing by later for an interview.”

“Yes, of course! Just let me know when and where, I’m free all day.” After a few moments of sorting out the details, Pearl bid the woman goodbye and hung up.

“I do hope this isn’t another maid interview. Why did you even go to school if you were just going to do something so… menial?” Yvette sipped at her tea, then handed it off to Pearl. “It’s cold.”

“You went through just as much school as I did, and you still decided to be a secretary.” Pearl took her cup and poured it out, making a fresh cup and handing it back to her sister.

“I could move up if I wanted to! I happen to like my job.”

“I like my job too, Vetti. I just don’t like my bosses, which is why I’m moving on. There’s no need to criticize my decisions.”

“The Diamond family has been very good to us, Pearl. You should be grateful!”

“I was. Right up until I realized that they didn’t know the difference between a maid and a nanny.” Pearl rolled her eyes and made another cup of tea for herself.

“I’m only saying that you’re not going to find better opportunities with any other family.”

“Don’t you think I know that? I’m trying to do what makes me happy. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an interview to get ready for.” Pearl finished her tea quickly and went off to her room to get ready, leaving a mildly annoyed Yvette to stare into her teacup and ponder her sister’s words.

~~~

Pearl had expected a lot of things, but a mansion had not been one of them.

The house was huge, with a beautifully maintained lawn and at least three floors, like something out of _Gone with the Wind_. She fidgeted with her skirt for a moment before taking a deep breath and ringing the ornate doorbell.

She stood up straight and put on a pleasant smile, waiting patiently for the door to open. It felt like she stood there for hours, and she considered ringing it again just as the door swung open.

“Sorry! I forgot that I’m here by myself. I’m used to having help.” Pearl was immediately taken aback by the woman before her. She was tall and rotund, with curly black hair that fell over her shoulders and hit the middle of her back. Tiny freckles adorned her plump cheeks, and her brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

Pearl took a few moments to respond, in awe of the other woman’s beauty. She mentally shook herself and smiled. “That’s alright! You must be Rose.” She held out her hand for a handshake, praying that she hadn’t blushed.

“And you’re Pearl, right? We can talk more inside.” Rose took her hand, but lead her inside instead of shaking it.

The inside of the house was just as elegant as the outside, with beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and intricate oriental rugs decorating the floors. They eventually sat down in the parlor, Rose smiling at her again. “You can relax, this is only a formality. Your resume and work record are perfect, and we’re very interested in hiring you.”

Pearl sighed in relief and sat a little more comfortably, smiling. “That’s good to hear.”

“I just wanted to ask you some questions. We’re offering a room with the position, as you know. Have you considered whether you’d like to live here?”

“I’d been considering it, but I’m not sure. My mother is chronically ill, and I don’t know how my sister will cope without me there.” Pearl cringed at the thought of breaking the news to Yvette, and the screaming match that was guaranteed to follow.

“You don’t have to answer now; it’s just something to consider. My next question is a little more personal.” Pearl kept her eyes on Rose, waiting for her to continue.

“It says here that you have experience as a music tutor. Can you tell me more about that?”

“Of course! I’ve been playing both piano and violin since my childhood, and I’ve been teaching both since I was a teenager.” Pearl smiled, immensely proud of her musical prowess.

Rose’s eyes immediately lit up, and she grabbed Pearl’s hands.

“Could you teach me?”

~~~

_Two years, nine months before the arrest_

Pearl’s hands ghosted over Rose’s larger ones as they sat at the piano, gently pressing her fingers down and explaining each chord. After they had successfully completed a set of scales, Rose turned to her with a huge grin, dimples on full display.

“You’re so talented, Pearl! You should have been a concert pianist.” Rose praised, turning over her hands to hold Pearl’s in her own. “I know I’m supposed to be learning, but could I take a break? I wanna hear you play.” 

Pearl blushed and scooted closer to Rose. “Alright. But don’t think I’m abandoning your lesson.” She stretched out her arms, beginning to drum out an old song. She didn’t have to play for long before Rose began to sing along.

_“Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the sea,_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be;”_

Pearl felt her face grow hotter as she continued to play and kicked herself for picking something so cheesy.

“ _But I can’t help_

_Falling in love with you”_

As Pearl hit the final note of the song, she turned to smile at Rose.

It was impossible to say who kissed first.

~~~

_Two years before the arrest_

Rose sat at her vanity while Pearl did her hair, preparing her for a business dinner that evening. Pearl fretted with the mass of hair for a while before settling on a simple bun, since Rose’s hair was being particularly unruly and was unlikely to stay in any other style. She had tried to straighten it in the past, but those beautiful black curls always sprang back within a few minutes of being tamed. Rose sighed softly as Pearl ran a brush through her hair, crossing her arms over her chest.

“This is going to be so boring. I hate these dinners. It’s not like this branch of the family is particularly active, so I don’t even understand why we have to go.”

“Sit up straight. I can’t reach if you’re slouching.”

Rose huffed and sat up, only to receive a gentle kiss on the neck. She blushed and looked back at Pearl, who was blushing twice as hard.

“I’ll be waiting here for you when you get back. Even if it’s boring, you’ll have something to look forward to.”

“Since when are you so bold, Pearl?” Rose pulled her close, kissing her cheek.

“I guess you’re rubbing off on me.”

~~~

_six months before the arrest_

“We shouldn’t be doing this here- Rose-“ Pearl’s face was flushed bright red as Rose continued to kiss down her neck, one hand resting high on her thigh beneath her skirt.

“Relax, Pearl. No one’s here.” Rose unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it off and kissing down the column of her neck and into her slight cleavage. Pearl gasped as Rose pulled her bra down and brought a small nipple into her mouth.

“B-Bedroom?” Pearl panted, her head spinning. Rose quickly drug her to a guest bedroom, slamming the door behind them. She sat on the bed, grinning. 

“Come here.”

Pearl walked towards her slowly, stripping off her bra as she went and sitting on Rose’s lap. 

“My sweet Pearl.” Rose smiled and kissed her shoulder.

“Stop, you’re making me blush.” Pearl leaned in to kiss her lover, turning around to straddle her lap and fumble with the zipper at the back of her dress. While she was busy, Rose snaked a hand under her skirt and into her underwear.

Pearl fell apart at the first brush of fingertips against her clit, letting out a tiny noise and pushing her hips down. Rose tugged her underwear down and pushed her to lay back, shoving her skirt up over pale hips and exposing Pearl’s flushed pussy. She blushed even harder as Rose kissed up her thigh, nudging her legs apart and pressing a single finger to her slick entrance.

Pearl covered her mouth with her arm to quiet herself, but Rose pulled it away. “Please, let me hear you?”

“What if someone comes home? Rose- Ah-” She moaned softly as the inside of her thighs were assaulted with kisses.

“Shh.” Rose disregarded her concerns, pressing a manicured finger into her and pressing a kiss to her clit before beginning to suck it lightly. Pearl squirmed and panted, her walls tight as her hands found their way into Rose’s hair. She arched her back and gasped, blood rushing in her ears as Rose added a finger and began to pump them quickly.

It didn’t take Pearl long to peak, thrashing and staying as quiet as she could. Her vision was blurry for a moment as she rode out her orgasm, trembling and releasing Rose’s hair.

“Good girl.” Rose kissed her cheek and laid next to her, gently running a hand over her taut stomach and across slightly protruding ribs. Pearl shifted slightly, her insecurities taking over as she tried to cover herself.

“Stop it. You’re beautiful.” Rose pressed another kiss to her temple and pulled her close.

“I’m sorry. I wish that I could be normal-“

“Don’t start with that again, you’re perfect just as you are. I just worry about your eating habits, is all.”

“It’s not your job to worry about me.” Pearl kissed her sweetly and sat up. “Besides, we don’t have time to talk about all of that right now. It’s your turn.”

The women were so occupied with each other than neither heard the door as it was cracked open.

~~~

_Three months before the arrest_

“What are you going to do?” Pearl’s head rested against Rose’s shoulder, tears freely falling down her face.

“I don’t know yet.” Rose’s voice was strained, an arm covering her eyes.

“Have you told him?”

“No.”

“Do you… Want it?”

Rose sighed and put a hand on her stomach, keeping her eyes closed. “I already love him, Pearl. He’s not going anywhere.”

“What about us?”

Rose stayed silent, so much so that Pearl was almost afraid that she hadn’t been heard. She spoke a few minutes later, taking Pearl’s hand.

“We’ll figure it out.”

~~~

_one month before the arrest_

  
“I don’t really want to get involved-“

“Pearl, we don’t have a choice. We were careless, and we have to pay for it. Hopefully after this, Andy will drop the whole thing and we can move on.”

Pearl worried her bottom lip and wrung her hands, anxiety gnawing at her stomach. “I really don’t want to do this. I’ve never broken a law in my life.”

Rose took her hands and looked at her sternly. “If you loved me, you would do this for me. If this goes well, we could run away with some of the money and live the life we’ve always wanted. Don’t you want that?”

Pearl hugged Rose tightly, tears in her eyes. “You know I want that. I want to spend every day with you for the rest of my life. I’m… I’m just scared.”

“I know, baby. I promise that nothing bad is going to happen, as long as I can help it.”

~~~

_One day before the arrest_

“You have to run, Pearl.”

“Wait, what?!” Pearl took a step back, her mouth agape in shock.

“You need to leave, and go somewhere where the police can’t find you. They’re going to search the house, and you can’t be in it when they do. If they do catch you, you don’t say a word to them. Do you understand?” Pearl nodded weakly, shaking like a leaf. Rose kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly before ushering her out the back door and slamming it behind her.

~~~

_Present day_

“That’s fucked up.”

Pearl wiped the tears from her face and let out a choked laugh, burying her face in her hands. “Must you be so vulgar?”

“I’m serious, that shit is messed up. Couldn’t you have found some normal man to cuck?”

Pearl snorted and lightly punched Amethyst’s arm. “That’s enough.”

“There’s a smile! I knew I could get one out of you eventually. I just had to break through the stuck-up.”

“Behaving like a civilized human being doesn’t make me stuck up.”

“Yeah, but sitting by yourself because you’re too good is. And sticking you nose up in the air when you walk doesn’t help either.”

Pearl blushed and sighed softly. “I’m still learning what type of behavior is acceptable here. It’s a different world than what I’m used to.”

“Listen, P. I can’t speak for block B, but we look out for each other here. I know that you think you won’t be in here long, but that’s a dangerous way to think. If you really are here for fraud and conspiracy, you’re going to be here for a while. You can ask Peri about it if you want to, she’s in for fraud too.”

“But I might get out quickly! Rose said she would help me.”

Amethyst raised a skeptical eyebrow before standing and beginning to get ready for bed. “Whatever you say, dude.”


	8. Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Amethyst begin to grow closer. 
> 
> This one is a little short, but I just needed to feel productive and get something out there.

For once, Pearl was having a reasonably good morning. She felt as if a weight had been lifted after she had talked about her past, however painful it was to do so. She had awoken to a dry pillow for the first time since she had arrived, and felt positively about the day to come. She was enjoying a quiet breakfast with Bea when a very loud third party arrived.

“This seat taken?” Amethyst stood before her, holding her tray. She looked irritated and didn’t make any eye contact. 

“No, it’s not. Do you mind, Bea?” Pearl tried to suppress her surprise in her voice as she spoke.

Bea shook her head, continuing to eat. Amethyst sat down in a huff next to Pearl, glancing over her shoulder. Pearl didn’t even have a chance to speak before Amethyst was off.

“Fucking bitches. Saying I’m overreacting! Even Peri! I taught that bitch everything she knows and she still sides with fuckin’ Lapis. Even Jay said I should forgive her!” Amethyst had an angry flush to her face, staring Pearl down as she spoke.

“Good morning to you too.” Pearl take a long sip of her coffee as Amethyst continued to rant. “And Lapis! I was her friend when everyone else was scared of her, and I even stuck with her after she almost killed someone! Am I just supposed to let her get away with everything with no consequences?!” She stared at Pearl, waiting for a response.

Pearl turned to face the livid woman. “Amethyst, I’m not sure I know enough about your relationships to give productive commentary. I don’t even know what happened between you.”

“Peri’s a fuckin’ traitor, that’s what happened. Jay and Garnet are fuckin’ high and mighty, too. I tried to go sit with them, and they kept harping on me about how I need to go talk to them. So here I am, queen of the nerds.”

“Well maybe us ‘nerds’ don’t appreciate you being so rude first thing in the morning.” She glanced over at Bea, who giggled softly. Amethyst sighed, laying her head down on the table.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be an ass, I’m just so pissed…” The short woman rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

“It’s alright.” Pearl went back to nibbling at her toast.

“Is that all you’re eating?” Amethyst had her head propped up on hand, elbow on the table.

“Well, I- It’s none of your business.” Pearl quipped, a blush rapidly blooming across her cheeks.

“Wait- Don’t tell me. You’re one of those girls who freaks out about their figure, right? Because being fat is a sin?” She poked Pearl in the ribs.

“It’s a sensitive topic!” Pearl squawked, pushing her away and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Leave her alone, Amy. I know you’re upset, but you don’t have to take it out on us.” Bea’s voice was quiet but firm, a hand on Amethyst’s arm.

Amethyst quickly switched her focus, turning to the other woman. “I hardly even saw you there, BB. When did you get back?”

Pearl finished her toast quickly while Amethyst and Bea held a pleasant conversation, shame bubbling up in her stomach as she tried to choke down the rest of her coffee.

 _Don’t cry. Don’t get mad. You’re finally beginning to make friends, and you need to stop being so sensitive. She didn’t mean anything by it._ Pearl’s thoughts swarmed around her as she fought the urge to turn and storm off, staring into her cup. The conversation around her became warbled and distorted, meshing and becoming completely incomprehensible.

“Hey- Earth to P.” Pearl jumped as her shoulder was gently shaken.

“Oh! I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you were feeling okay. You can go see Patty later if you’re having stomach problems. You probably need to see her after last night, anyways.”

Pearl raised an eyebrow. “Patty?”

“Yeah! You met her already, when you fainted.”

“Oh, the doctor? I hardly think I’m in need of medical help.”

“Nah, she’s a councilor too! We didn’t have one, so she got a certificate or something so she could act as one. She’s a real gem.”

“Oh! I think I’m okay now.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Your little meltdown yesterday didn’t seem very ‘okay’. Sharky wanted me to tell you she’s sorry, by the way. She would tell you herself, but she said she didn’t want to create a vicious cycle of being a horny dumbass, trying to apologize, and being a horny dumbass in the process of trying to apologize.”

“How terribly considerate of her.” Pearl’s voice was completely flat.

“She’s really not that bad, she just… has a strong personality.”

“Is that what they’re calling assault these days?”

“Ah, c’mon! She barely touched you! To be fair, you kinda warranted a little shaking up on your first day. You came in acting like a stuck-up bitch.”

Pearl rolled her eyes and didn’t dignify Amethyst with a response. She was playfully punched in the arm, Amethyst grinning at her. “C’mon, I’m just messing with you!”

“You have a strange sense of humor.”

~~~

Pearl had been dreading her next meeting with Zandra with good reason. Though the attorney initially came to discuss new developments in the case, the topic of the deal inevitably came up.

“What do you mean that you’re not taking it?! This is suicide, Pearl! We don’t stand a chance against Zarya!” Zandra was visibly distressed, chewing at her nails. Pearl sighed and rubbed her temples, frustration flushing her cheeks.

“Rose called. She said she would get me out, and I trust her.”

“Pearl! I can’t believe that I need to explain to you that she doesn’t have your best interest at heart. She’s hoping that you’ll take the heat for her and Andy, and you’re doing a damn good job of it.”

“You can’t prove that!” Pearl shouted, immediately regretting her decision to get into an argument with the veteran attorney. Zandra stood up and crossed her arms, suddenly empowered by Pearl’s words.

“Let’s examine the evidence, shall we?” She emptied the contents of the folder she carried out onto the table, then laid them out on the table.

“First; let’s remember a few things about Rose DeMayo. For one! She is with child and has every reason to try to stay out of prison. She also has her reputation to think of! The DeMayo family knows about the arrest, but no one knows about the affair. Who knows what they would do to her if it came out that she had been sleeping around right under their careful watch?” She slammed her palm down on a piece of paper.

“This is the arrest report for Andy DeMayo. He was stupid and never pleaded the fifth, so everything he said before he remembered to ask for a lawyer can be used in court. He told the interrogators that it was all Rose’s idea to have you play the grieving widow.”

She put her hand on the next piece of paper. “These are the transcripts of every phone call made from Andy to Rose since his arrest, five days ago. It seems that he didn’t realize that his calls were being recorded. They talk about you a lot, Pearl. Andy practically begged her to call you, to try to get you not to testify.” Pearl sniffled, trying to hold herself together.

“Don’t you understand that we have this in the bag if you’ll just listen to me?” Her voice softened and she sat back down, taking Pearl’s hand in her own.

“I’m having a hard time believing that she would do that to me. Someone has to be putting her up to it.”

It was clear that Zandra was trying to keep her cool, taking a deep breath. “I really don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation, Pearl.”

“It’s not as simple as you’re making it out to be!”

“It’s as simple as you rotting away in prison for the next decade while she’s out, enjoying her life at your expense! I know you care about her, but she’s doing nothing to show that she cares about you!”

“I’m not taking the deal, Zandra. There’s nothing you can say to change my mind.”

The attorney sighed in frustration, collecting her papers. “I’m trying to help you because I care. I don’t want to see my good friend sit in prison for years because she was too stubborn to accept that the woman she loves isn’t what she seems.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Pearl squeezed her hand, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

“Don’t be sorry, Pearl. Be smart.”

~~~

When Pearl returned to her cell, she found herself screaming into her pillow almost immediately, her face flushed pink in her frustration.

“So it didn’t go well?” Amethyst peeked into the bunk below her, long hair nearly touching the floor as she hung upside down.

“She just- I’m not a child! I told her I thought Rose was going to help me, and she just shut me down! ‘ _She doesn’t have your best interest at heart, Pearl’”_ She imitated Zandra’s nasally voice, making Amethyst burst into laughter and jump down from her bunk to join Pearl.

“She sounds annoying, but she might be onto something about Rose. I don’t know too much about the situation, but it seems like she might be using you.”

Pearl huffed and stood. “Not you too!”

“It’s just rational thinking, babe. You ever had a partner that everyone seemed to hate and you didn’t know why, then after ya’ll broke up you finally figure out that they suck?”

“That seems like a _highly_ specific situation. And don’t call me that.”

“It’s not. Anyone who’s been to high school has had the same experience. The point is, everything seems great when you’re so in love that you can’t think, but when the love goggles come off shit gets real. _Babe._ ”

Pearl rolled her eyes. “Like _you_ would know anything about real love.”

“Hey! I’m tryna help you. Don’t get all bitchy with me.” Amethyst stood as well, tying her hair up as she went.

“Where are you going?! I thought we were talking!” Pearl immediately went to follow her.

“Group therapy starts soon. You can come if you want, but I’m not going to be late because of you.”

Pearl begrudgingly followed her, wanting anything but to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment and let me know what you think so far! Thanks for reading!


End file.
